prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Karlee Perez
|birth_place = Tampa, Florida |death_date = |death_place = |trainer = Florida Championship Wrestling |billed = |resides = |debut = April 2009 |retired = }} Karlee Leilani Perez (April 19, 1986) is an American professional wrestler, manager, currently working for WWE, on its SmackDown brand under the ring name Maxine. She is appearing in their NXT season 5 show and competing in their developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), She also served as the general manager of FCW. In 2010, she was part of the third season of NXT. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Florida Championship Wrestling (2009–present) In 2009, Perez signed a developmental contract with WWE and was later assigned to Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW). She made her debut under the name Candy Girl in a diva handicap tag team match, where she teamed with Alicia Fox and Rosa Mendes to defeat Tiffany and Angela. She later changed her name to Liviana and became a manager for Sweet Papi Sanchez. She competed in a 8 diva tournament to determine the inaugural FCW Divas Champion. Liviana was eliminated by Naomi Night in the first round. After returning to FCW under the name Maxine, she became the acting general manager and formed a villainous group with Aksana, Lucky Cannon and Damien Sandow. On a episode of FCW, after Naomi lost to Aksana in a FCW Divas Championship match. Maxine attacked Naomi, but was stopped when AJ came to Naomi's aid. ''NXT'' (2010) On the August 31 edition NXT, it was announced that she would be part of the third season of NXT under the name Maxine, with Alicia Fox as her pro. On the September 7 edition of NXT, she competed in a "Dance Competition" and a "Capture the Flag" contest unsuccessfully, and also teaming with her mentor Alicia Fox to face fellow rookie diva Naomi and her pro Kelly Kelly in a losing effort. On September 21 edition of NXT, Maxine competed in singles competition against AJ in a losing effort. On October 5 edition of NXT lost to Aksana, and unsuccessfully competed in a "Mechanical Bull Riding" contest and a "Talent Show" contest after Hornswoggle shoved pie in her face. On October 12 edition of NXT, Maxine accomapnied Alicia Fox in a match against Naomi, who was accompanied by her pro Kelly Kelly in a winning effort, and she unsuccessfully competed in a WWE Name that Tune contest and a "Power of the Punch" contest. The next week on NXT, Maxine won her first singles match defeating Kaitlyn, but unsuccessfully competed in "WWE's Who's That Body" and the "Limbo" contest. On October 26 edition of NXT, Maxine lost a singles match to Naomi, and won a "Halloween Candy" contest. On the November 2 edition of NXT, Maxine lost a "Kissing" contest, and was later that night eliminated from competition. She returned to November 30 season finale episode of NXT, where she teamed with Alicia Fox and Aksana in a losing effort to AJ and the Bella Twins. Return to NXT (2011–present) Relationships with Derrick Bateman and Johnny Curtis On the August 16 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine returned attacking AJ. She then joined forces with Derrick Bateman, as his on-screen girlfriend to feud with Titus O'Neil and AJ. During the match, Maxine interfered in order for Bateman to pick up the win over O'Neil. On the August 23 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine competed in her first match back defeating AJ in singles competition after a distraction for Derrick Bateman. On the September 13 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine picked up another victory over AJ after she executed her new finisher, a version of a guillotine drop. On the September 20 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine finally lost to AJ in a singles match. The two divas faced in a re-match on the October 12 episode of NXT Redemption, in which Maxine lost to AJ again. On the October 19 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine faced Kaitlyn in a losing effort via submission. On the October 26 episode of NXT Redemption, after Derrick Bateman got the victory over Titus O'Neil, Bateman proposed to Maxine, and after she slapped and kissed him, she accepted his proposal. On the November 2 episode of NXT Redemption, Derrick Bateman and Maxine became known as "BetaMax", and they competed in a 3 on 3 mixed tag team match with JTG in a losing effort to Titus O' Niel, Percy Watson and AJ. The next week on the November 9 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine accompanied Derrick Bateman and Johnny Curtis to a tag match in a winning effort against Titus O' Niel and Percy Watson. Maxine made her first pay-per-view appearance at Survivor Series as one of the lumberjill's for a WWE Divas Championship match involving Beth Phoenix and Eve Torres. On the November 30 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine lost a match against her former NXT pro Alicia Fox when she was accidentally distracted by Derrick Bateman and his mother, and ended up leaving the arena with Johnny Curtis. On the December 7 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine broke up with Derrick Bateman. Her mother, Portia Perez(no relation to the independent wrestler Portia Perez) made her debut on this episode. On the December 28 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine slapped Johnny Curtis and then kissed him. On the January 4, 2012 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine and Curtis interupped Bateman's match and announced that they are marrying in two weeks in Las Vegas. However, on the 100th episode of NXT Redemption, Bateman interupped Maxine's and Curtis' wedding ceremony and showed a video clip of Curtis sending a message through Bateman's iPad. This led to Maxine slapping Curtis and reuniting Bateman. On the January 25 episode of NXT Redemption, Curtis offered to call a truce with Maxine and Derrick Bateman, but Maxine gave Curtis a low blow walked away with Bateman. On the February 1 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine lost to Alicia Fox following a distraction from Johnny Curtis. On the February 29 episode of NXT Redemption, Maxine brutally attacked Kaitlyn, after Kaitlyn kissed Derrick Bateman, she then went on to lose to Kaitlyn in the main event of that episode of NXT. Personal life Perez is of Spanish, Cuban, Italian, Chinese and Hawaiian descent. On June 14, 2009, Perez was arrested in Tampa, Florida and charged with suspicion of driving under the influence. The arrest took place during a traffic stop at 1 am. Perez was later released. According to FCW sources, all charges were subsequently dropped by police. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Dragon sleeper with body scissors — 2012–present **''Maximum Destruction'' (Lifting butterfly hold transitioned into a guillotine drop) — 2011–present **Sitout facebuster *'Signature moves' **Boston crab, sometimes with a foot on the opponent's neck **Guillotine choke **Sleeper hold **Big boot **Reverse chinlock **Hair–pull mat slam **Koronco buster followed by a Head rake **Corner foot choke **Turnbuckle thrust **Drop toe-hold **Suplex *'Managers' **Alicia Fox **Aksana **Caylee Turner **'Derrick Bateman' **Johnny Curtis *'Wrestlers managed' **Abraham Washington **Sweet Papi Sanchez **Lucky Cannon **Damien Sandow **Alicia Fox **Aksana **'Derrick Bateman' **Johnny Curtis *'Nicknames' **"Betamax" — with Derrick Bateman *'Entrance themes' **"Come 'N Get It" by James Driscoll, Jonathan Slott, John Hunter, Jr. and Nicholas Seeley (August 23, 2011–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2010) vs. Kaitlyn at WWE NXT October 19 External links *Karlee Perez Profile on CAGEMATCH *WWE NXT profile *FCW profile *Online World of Wrestling profile * *Maxine Source Fansite Category:Female wrestlers Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:NXT alumni Category:1986 births Category:2009 debuts